Phoebe Bowen
P. Bowen 'was born on January 1895 and was a witch descended from Melinda Warren. She was born to Gregory and Lola M., and lived with her cousins, Pearl Russell and Priscilla Baxter at 1329 Prescott Street. She worked there as a professional photographer during Baxter's speakeasies, and proved to be exceptionally skilful at her work, given the numerous people lining up to get their portraits taken by her. Bowen never married, nor had any children, and died at some point before 1970, being reborn as Baxter's eldest great-granddaughter, Prudence Halliwell. History 'Early Life Bowen had two first cousins through her mother's family; Priscilla Baxter and Pearl Russell. Bowen lived with Baxter and her husband Gordon Johnson, in a Victorian manor in San Francisco along with Russell. 'Working at the Speakesy' In the Manor, Bowen took portraits during the speakeasies that the couple hosted there. Magic was, apparently, used openly at the speakeasies, as Russell made potions and cast spells for customers, and divined the future at a booth in the conservatory. In 1924, Bowen and Baxter learned that Russell's lover, Anton, was an immortal warlock, and that she had been swayed to evil by him. For a small while, at least, the two cousins bided their time, perhaps hoping Russell would turn back. 'Fighting Russell' In February 1924, Bowen told Baxter to get a spell to curse Russell and all of her future lives, as they planned to kill their cousin and could not risk her reuniting with the immortal Anton in any life. At the speakeasy, Bowen tried to get Russell to talk to her, but she told her that they were done talking. Baxter then approached her and passed her the curse, which she then slipped into her garter. Later on, Russell asked Bowen to talk upstairs. Just before she could respond, Baxter was heard screaming from the hallway. Russell then shot a stream of fire out of her hand at Bowen, which she extinguished with her icy cold breath. She then tried to use her power directly on Russell, but Russell's Protection Amulet absorbed it. After a taunting remark from Russell, Bowen used her camera to blind her for a second and knocked her down. Baxter then arrived from the other room and began to choke Russell while Bowen got the spell out. However, before they could cast it, Russell's body was possessed by her next life, Phoebe Halliwell, who managed to escape the cousins' grip and ran upstairs. Bowen shot her icy breath at her on the stairs, which missed before following her upstairs with Baxter. 'Cursing Russell' Bowen and Baxter followed Phoebe upstairs, but realized that she had snuck passed them and gone back down. They got down just in time to pin her down, tie a noose around her neck, and get the curse back out. The two of them cast it, though watching confusedly as Phoebe muttered a spell of her own, trying to return to her own body. The cousins killed Russell with the curse being successful while Phoebe escaped. 'Later Life' Bowen never married nor had any children, unlike Baxter who had a daughter, Penelope. Bowen died at some point before 1970, at which point she was reincarnated as Baxter's first great-granddaughter and the eldest Charmed One, Prudence Halliwell. Bowen's camera was kept in the attic of the house, currently known as the Halliwell Manor. Phoebe came across it while searching for the family tree. Finding the camera and knowing that her past life was a photographer, inspired Prue to quit her job at Buckland Auction House and pursue a job in photography, which she always had a passion for. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers * Cryokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate cold and ice, generally to project streams or blasts of intense cold intended to freeze targets. Bowen activated this power by blowing on her hand. Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to possess high resistance to magical and physical harm. Physical Description When Phoebe Halliwell went into Russell's body, she recognized her sister Prue's soul within Bowen, and so she appeared to look identical to Prue. Bowen had red-brown hair that was in a short bob and Phoebe saw her as having green eyes like Prue, so it unknown if this is Bowen's eye color. Personality Bowen appeared to be a stern, intimidating, and powerful woman, very much like her cousin, Baxter. She was clearly capable of making difficult decisions to which she had no apparent regrets about, as seen when she - unlike Baxter - had no qualms about killing and cursing their evil cousin, Russell, after she refused her offers to have a chat with them. To her customers, however, she demonstrated a courteous and polite side, smiling happily to them and even helping them to look their very best before she took their photos. Category:Witches Category:Waren Witches Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Dead